Architect of the game
by labinnacslove
Summary: She was the daughter of the game. He was the architect of the shield. What happens when a one night stand from wrestlemania 31 changes their whole lives and how it effects everything for him and everyone around them. seth rollins/oc, dean ambrose/renee young, roman reigns, stephanie mcmahon, Dolph ziggler/oc and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note yes, I know I'm starting a new story. This was an idea that recently and with my other stories they are going to be on hiatus. I will ty to update then but with family problems and marriage problems it is tough. Well now off to this new story. This story is set at WrestleMania 31.**

Ch 1

She sat down in the room watching her father talk to the talent of wwe superstars as they prepared for the week of the biggest show of the year. For Neveah Levesque watching her father Hunter be a boss was still something she trying to get used to. She was his 25-year-old daughter from when he was still a bodybuilder. His old girlfriend Hailey got pregnant and then left him with their daughter to raise on his own. Thankfully his parents are amazing people and took custody so that he could fulfill his dreams. She was given the chance to grow up without having to live in his shadow until now. Now she decided to come in and help her father out. Her father looked at her and she got nervous as she knew what was coming next.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for you all to meet my new assistant and runner for the wwe as of this week. This is Nevaeh Abigail. She will be there for anyone that needs to get ahold of me or if anyone needs anything she will be around.:"

She looked at her step mother Stephanie in shock that her father didn't call her by her last name but instead her first and middle name. He must have listened to her when she said she didn't want special treatment because of him. They all stood up as she saw some familiar faces come to her and a new face. She instantly recognized Randy Orton having been like a big brother to her and always watching her back when she was around backstage as a teenager. He comes up to her and gives her a hug laughing at how tiny she looks against his 6'4 frame.

"wow kid how tiny are you?"

"I'm only 5'3 Randal so excuse but I'm not that short. "

"Compared to the rest of us you are shorty." He said laughing at her as she stuck her tongue out at him. Yes, she was far from her father 6'3 height having her grandmother short height but she never let that stop her. And she was far from skinny too having been curvier than the rest of the girls around here. Her cousin liked to point it out at times as well as her guy friends. She looked over at the half blonde half brown haired man that stood there with him and could tell he seemed confused by the whole encounter.

"Hi Seth Rollins, isn't it?"

"Yes, but you can call me by my first name of Colby if you would like."

"I probably will end up calling you both names or asshole if you piss me off." She said to him as she smiled at him walking away from them to go see what she was needed to do first.

He just stared dumbfounded as Randy just laughed at him. He couldn't believe the nerve of this woman to say that without knowing him but something about her made him very intrigued. She also seemed so familiar like he went back in time to days in the indies. He watched her interacting with some of the older wrestlers and vets and just laughing with them and he can't help but want to be around her more. Little did he know that his life and hers would become entwined. But that's what happens when the architect tries to play the game.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Nevaeh walked off to go see her best friend and brand wwe makeup/hairstylist Penelope Garcia. She saw her with Aj as she was getting her ready for the show that night since it was still Tuesday so they were filming smackdown before flying out to San Jose. Nevaeh came up to the two of them giving both a hug. Unlike the rest of her family she got along with Aj Lee and her husband Cm punk was always like a big brother to her.

"What up ladies."

"Nothing Abbey just trying to do this segment with the bellas as face as possible to go to San Jose already." Aj Said.

"Wait Phil told you to call me that nickname, didn't he?"

"Yup, he said him and the other guys gave you that nickname and another one but wouldn't tell me what the other nickname was."

"Black lotus." Penelope said smiling at her best friend since childhood.

"Baby girl you know me so well." Neveah said smiling at her best friend.

"Where is Nemeth?" As the bella twins walk up to go to one of the other girls to get ready for the show as Aj gags seeing both there making the other two laughs.

"He will be here in a minute. He had to go get ready for the show." Penelope said of her fiancé Dolph Ziggler. The two started secretly dating a year and a half before thanks to Nevaeh.

Jus as she said that he walks up behind her as Aj leaves not being able to be around the twins much longer. Nevaeh laughing at the dirty look Nikki gives with Nick kisses her best friend.

"I heard my name and figured I had to make my presence felt." Nick says swatting at Nevaeh with a paper a she poked him.

"Well there's that ego I've been waiting for." Nevaeh says laughing.

Penelope just shook her head watching the two people who mean the most to her bicker like brother and sister. "you two are pains but some of us have to work."

"speaking of being a pain I heard how you deflated Seth Rollins ego by telling him you would just call him asshole."

"Well he is an asshole. Who cheats on his fiancé with an ugly looking slut and doesn't get punished for it."

"You do know not everyone is Tyler, right?" Penelope asked looking at her best friend and knowing the thoughts going through her mind.

"no but they sure do act the same. So, I had every right to call Colby an asshole and I will do it again. You act like one you get called one that simple. Now excuse me while I go see what is needed of me." Nevaeh says walking off. As she does Colby walks up to her now out of his tight skinny jeans into his wrestling gear shirtless. Nevaeh just looks at him rolling her eyes as he seemed to feel like that would impress her.

"hey, we got off on the wrong foot earlier and I wanted to apologize." Colby said to her as he cornered her against the wall so she couldn't move away from him. Damn her genetics of only being 5'3. She looked up at him as hazel eyes met brown.

"why because you got called out for being a jerk? Or because you would hope I would instantly fall to my knees and sleep with you too." Nevaeh asks not backing down from him trying to intimidate her.

"Okay obviously we are getting off the right track and judging each other before truly knowing the other. I've been told you could be a cool chick to hang out with and wanted you to know me before judging me. So, I was trying to invite you out with us tonight before we all fly to San Jose."

"I was already planning on it since people already invited me. Now can I please go and see what I'm needed for my job." Nevaeh says shoving him out of her way.

He just stares at her in shock no woman has ever stood up to him like that besides his mother. He hoped that they could be friends because everyone tells him how cool she is as a person once you get to know her. Little did he know that their lives were going to change by he end of the night. And little did he know that fate has a funny way of bringing up the past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you all who have followed the story and favorited it. If you could leave some reviews I would love it very much so that I can try to get these chapters out faster.**

 **Wrestlerschick23- hmmm it's almost like you know Penelope lol. She is going to defiantly be a big part of what makes Nevaeh stay grounded in life.**

 **Espeon44- baby girl lol yes. Thanks for the review hope you enjoy the story.**

Ch 3

She went into the hotel room of Penelope after the show so that they could get ready to go out with everyone. They all wanted to hang out before having to fly to san jose the next morning. She had jumped in the shower there and got dressed in a black and red halter dress that showed her cleavage. After finishing her hair and makeup with Penelope they walk out to meet everyone downstairs to go to the club they were all going to. As she walked down she started laughing as nick, Claudio and jon start whistling at her. Never did they ever see Nevaeh like this because she was very afraid people would judge her for being bigger than the other girls that were around all the time. Plus, she was always the one to wear jeans a band t-shirt and either converse or combat boots.

"Damn girl how are you still single?" Nick said as he kissed his fiancé.

"Because no guy will ever be him." Nevaeh says as she walks to where the guys are and sits with Ambrose and Renee as they wait for the car to come get them.

"What does she mean him?" Nick says to Penelope.

"Two men she means by that one of them being my brother Anthony who was killed by a drunk driver at 17. As well as this guy we met when we would go visit my dad and go to the indies named Tyler."

"So, that is why she fights Colby when he tries to flirt or any guy who tries."

"She fights Colby because she thinks his ego has gone to his head."

 **Colby's point of view.**

Colby heard what they said and stood in shock so that explains why from the minute they met and he put on the Seth Rollins charm to Nevaeh she just fights him and walks away. Where for any other woman that would makes, them drop to their knees. He looked over to see her with Ambrose and Renee and his breathe was caught for a moment as he saw her in the dress and black heels. Too bad he was already in a relationship that caused him a lot of problems after the scandal with his former fiancé finding out about his affair with his now girlfriend. But there was something about Nevaeh that draws him in. Maybe it's those innocent hazel eyes or the sweet nerdy girl that would rather be in comfortable clothes than dressed to the nines like the rest of the family as he came to learn.

 **Nevaeh point of view**

We all get to the club and get a table big enough for all of us in the back. She sat right next to Colby since all the other seats were taken when they got to the table with their drinks. Penelope and Renee grabbed her wanting to dance to the music and she agreed. Being around her friends she was being more comfortable to let loose than usual. As she is dancing she feels arms grab her hips and she gets annoyed as Ryan Reeves better known as Ryback grabs her trying to dance with her.

"Oh, come on you know you want me sweetheart."

"Not on your life meathead. As punk, has said to you before what are you stupid or something."

"Want to try me little girl. I will break you." He says as he grabs her arm harshly. Colby comes up and shoves Ryan off her.

"Pretty sure she said to back the fuck off Ryan. Or do you want me to tell hunter how you just tried to break her arm in front of all of us?"

Ryan walks off to over at the bar. Colby looks at a bewildered Nevaeh.

"Umm thanks."

"You're welcome. I could tell you looked so uncomfortable and I was going to ask if we could share a dance it's cool if you don't want to. Just trying to be polite."

"One dance and that's it."

As they went and danced making jokes trying to crack each other up the entire dance their friends watched them at the table. Jon smiling as he looked at Penelope. Since meeting her in a meeting with dusty and regal down in fcw he has becomes the closest male friend to Nevaeh.

"He is letting her in to see Colby." He says to her.

"And maybe it's the alcohol but she is semi letting him into her circle." Penelope said back.

As they were talking and watching their friends no one noticed Ryan Reeves putting something in Nevaeh drink. Her and Colby walk back over to the table with Claudio. Claudio grabbed his water and saw that Nevaeh's drink look different.

"Hey abbey do me a favor and don't drink that." He says to her as she looks down at her drink.

"There should be nothing wrong with-it Claudio we were all right here." Colby says as he looks at her drink and decides to take the drink himself.

"See nothing wrong with it." Colby says as Nevaeh laughs at him.

"You owe me now two-tone." Nevaeh says as she sits next to Penelope and takes Colby's drink since he drank hers.

"Your wish is my command princess." He says as he walks to the bar and gets the next round of drinks with Joe and more water for Claudio.

After all the drinks and hanging out some more Nevaeh walked into the hotel with Colby as he was drunk. She stopped after the replacement drink Colby gave her worried that something bad could happen to her drinks at any moment and not wanting to deal with a hangover. So, for the last two hours she drank water laughing with friends and getting to know everyone especially how nerdy Colby is. Claudio tried helping her but she told him to go to bed since her room was opposite of Colby she could easily take him there without having to bug anyone else. As they were walking on their floor to their room he started to get really handsy with her.

"Colby enough."

"No, you know you want it."

"No, I want to go to bed."

"Exactly let's go to bed I will make you feel better Nevaeh. Come on we're both grown ass adults who have needs why can't we satisfy them together."

"Your girlfriend would have something to say about that one."

"She doesn't give a shit. She is only with me hoping I could help her get on nxt tv. I mean come on she ruined my engagement to Leighla."

"You did that by sleeping with her and sexting her Colby."

They get to his room and he opens the door before Nevaeh can turn around to go to her room Colby grabs her and brings her into his room. Shutting the door behind him he pushes her up against the door and starts kissing her. Nevaeh moaning as it is the first time she has kissed anyone in years. For Colby that gave him permission to bring his tongue to hers. After making out for 5 minutes she pushes him off as her senses finally come back to her. Both breathing very heavily as they both look at each other with lust in their eyes.

"Colby you're drunk we can't do this."

"Actually, besides that weird tasting drink you had I'm soberer than you think. Being around Jon and Joe I've learned how to control my alcohol."

"What are you saying." Nevaeh says looking at him in shock.

"I'm saying let's do this. You look so hot tonight and trust me sweetie I want you." He brings her hand to his pants as she feels his problem throbbing.

"I…" Colby cuts her off with more kisses and carries her over to his bed placing her on it as he moved on top of her.

"Tell me you don't want this too and I will stop and let you go."

"I want you Colby."

"Good." He says as he sits her up to unzip her dress and take it off her.

She sits there in her red and black lingerie starting up at Colby as he looks her now and smiles.

"Damn you are beautiful. Don't be afraid to show me Nevaeh because you look amazing."

He takes his shirt and pants off and Nevaeh just stares at his body. In awe of how great he looks she grabs him to pull him back to her on the bed to keep kissing. After the rest of their clothes were discarded they just looked into each other's eyes. Hazel meeting brown as they started to make love. Neither one paying attention to see if the other had protection. They just continued to sleep with each other probably bugging the other people next to them with the screams and moans for the rest of the night. After round 4 they both finally got tired and fell asleep next to each other. Neither one aware of the way life was going to change after this night. Or the can of worms they were opening from this act.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

 **One month later**

Nevaeh sat in her father office. She was asked to sit in as the authority discuss the nights plans for the group. Which means having to be in the same room as him. She has been avoiding him as much as possible. After that night that they had that was the biggest mistake of her life. She saw him with his girlfriend Zahra and that made her feel even more like shit that she got with Seth Rollins in the first place. She should have known that he was dating his mistress now. So, she would busy herself with work and with her friends. Not admitting to anyone what happened. She watched as he cashed in on one of his best friends that night at WrestleMania and was proud of him but when he tried to get a hug she walked away.

 _Seth walks back through the curtain after cashing in. Nevaeh is sitting in the corner. Colby was giving everyone a hug and was screaming all excited about accomplishing his childhood dream. She was happy for him but then saw Zahra come running to him from being where she was in the audience and grabs him kissing him as his family comes to join her and his best friend nick also known as Marek brave in the wrestling world. Since he got to be an extra on the show. So, Nevaeh just sat back watching all of them then walked away as she saw Colby and Zahra all over each other. Feeling defeated and stupid for what they did the other day. She should have known that it was stupid of her to have sex with this man and that he was indeed with Zahra although he told her they were friends. He comes running over to her after getting hugs from everyone._

" _Hey, do I get a hug?" Colby asks._

" _Nope." Nevaeh says as she walks away from him._

Nevaeh has avoided him as much as humanely possible. Him being annoyed that if she would speak to him it was referring to him as Seth and then walking away as fast as possible. But she couldn't look at him without breaking her own heart. She felt like she could let him and fall for him but he showed that he was playing her. She became the biggest bitch to him and they fought constantly. All their friends sad to see them doing this to each other but also understanding Nevaeh feelings although they still had no clue what happened that night after the club. While in the meeting Nevaeh was taking notes and then Jamie Noble tries to hand her a sandwich to eat since they had been there awhile. The minute she smelt the food Nevaeh got up running out of the room to the restroom to puke her guts out. Not knowing that a certain two-toned hair man followed her into the restroom.

"Ugh not again." Nevaeh says to no one as she pukes again.

"You okay Nevaeh?" Colby asks.

She walks out of the stall and stares at him. She shakes her head no and walks to the sink to wash her face. Hoping the cool water will help her feel a little better.

"I haven't stopped puking for the past few days."

"You don't think you could be... since you know we."

"I don't know. I am late."

"Oh boy. Let me get you some crackers from the cafeteria and some ginger ale. After the show text, me your room number and we will figure it out,"

"What are you going to do Seth get me a pregnancy test."

"It's Colby and yes I am. We both need to know."

"Nice to know you care so much." She says rolling her eyes as she walks away from him going back into the room.

He kept his promise and got her some crackers and ginger ale as he walked back into the room the sandwich she was handed forgotten she handed it to him to eat. He moved to sit near her and rub her back. Stephanie would look over at them and Nevaeh would look into her stepmother's eyes knowing the silent question she was asking and she just shrugged at her. After the meeting, Stephanie would pull her aside.

'You okay abbey?"

'I'm okay mom thanks."

"What's with Seth sitting with you suddenly and comforting you after you ran out?"

"He saw me feeling sick and wanted to make sure I was okay."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just ate some disgusting food last night and my stomach isn't agreeing with me today."

"Well if you still feel like crap you can go to our bus and go lay down."

"Thanks, I will." She hugs her stepmother and walks to go to the bus deciding to take her advice and sleep a bit before she must go work.

After taking a short nap, she went to go finish her work fear striking her mind all night that she might be pregnant and how foolish she was to not only sleep with Colby but to also be stupid enough that they didn't use any protection. What was she going to do if she was pregnant could she raise this child alone because he probably is going to feel like she is trying to trap him now that his career is rising to great heights. Meanwhile he was just as scared as she was.

 **Seth's point of view**

He walks to the locker room he was trying to find for a while since talking to Nevaeh hoping this person could help him and calm his fears. Could he be a father? Is he ready to be a dad if she is pregnant? He just fulfilled a dream of his of being champion what is he going to do with being a dad. He knocks on the door. Hearing the come in he calmed when he saw not only one but both of his former shield teammates in the room. Maybe both can help him since they know him more than anyone after all these years.

"Hey guys can we talk. But this stays between us."

"Of course, what's up Colby?" Joe aka Roman Reigns asks him.

"Well you remember that night we all went out before WrestleMania and I left with Nevaeh. Well we had sex that night."

"And now Nevaeh might be pregnant." Jon aka dean Ambrose finished for him.

"Yeah. I don't know what I am going to do."

"Well first off you two need to get a test to find out if she is. And if she is pregnant then you step up and a dad to that kid. I know your fears Colby but as long as you two stays honest with each other and you be there for her everything will be okay." Joe says.

"I hope so because I would love to be a dad just worried. Because I am on top right now what if I ignore her needs or the kids."

"It's okay to be afraid I would be worried if you weren't but just know that you will figure it out both of you will together. One step at a time. Find out if she is first."

He nods his head and then goes out to do the show and get to the hotel and find out if his life is going to be changing or not.

 **Nevaeh point of view**

They finish the show and she was going to drive to the next show with Penelope and Nick but Colby texted her to come with her since Claudio was going to go with someone else he had room in his car this way they could get there together. After sitting in the car for over an hour they stop at a store and get 3 tests just to be safe. Then after getting back into the car having only a little while to go Colby looks at her.

"Want some food really quick since we will be there soon. You should eat something besides crackers."

"Sure, whatever you want sounds good to me."

After getting their food and getting to the hotel they both laughed as they were put in rooms right next to each other so there was an adjoining door between their rooms. He opens the two doors between the rooms so that he can put his stuff in his room and then come back into her room while she goes to the bathroom to take the tests.

"So now we wait a few minutes."

They sit together in silence eating their food and just letting both their minds going with worry about the feeling that these tests are going to change their lives forever. After the timer goes off on her phone she walks into the bathroom to look at the tests coming back with them in her hand eyes wide and looking pale.

"Well what do they say."

"I'm pregnant."

He takes the test each one saying positive and he stares at her in shock as they both just stand there fear on both their faces. Their lives are taking the biggest turn and there was no going back now. She sat down and started crying as he comes over to hold her. He was scared that his life was going this way but he knew he was the one who made the choice in the first place so he had to own up to it all. In the end getting doctor's appointments and everything is what matters most. As scared as he is life isn't going to be just about him anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Colby sits down on the couch in the room as Nevaeh runs into the bathroom to puke again. He comes in behind her holding her hair and rubbing her back. As she finishes they both just look at each other and she starts crying as he cradles her.

"Shhhh I know, I know."

"I'm so scared Colby."

"I'm scared too princess. But we will do this together. Whatever you decide to do I will support you no matter what."

"I'm going to keep the baby. Would never get an abortion if that is what you're thinking."

"Wouldn't ever force you to do that Nevaeh. We both made this choice to have sex that night. I just want you to know you won't do it alone."

"Do you think I will be a good mom?"

"You will be an amazing mom. I have seen you around your sisters and Shane's boys. You are so attentive to them especially the little ones."

"For years although my grandparents helped raised me until Stephanie came along it was just me and my dad."

"What about Joanie? Or even your mom?"

"My mom abandoned me on Thanksgiving. Leaving me on my grandparent's front porch that morning after telling my father about me. Joanie that is a long story."

"Wait so your dad never knew your mom was pregnant?"

"Nope he broke up with her and was doing body building and getting ready to start wrestling school. She told him when I was two months old and the rest they say is history just like she was. Only thing I know about her is that her name was Hailey. My dad was scared out his mind but he still made sure I was taken care of and raised right."

"Wow I have a new respect for Paul I wonder why he never talks about it or never talked about you."

"He wanted me to have a normal life. He wanted me to grow up without people wanting something from me because of who my dad was."

"That makes sense they try to do the same for the girls."

"Yeah why I never take the photos now or sit in the audience I want to not be known because I like being Nevaeh and not having fans bagger me."

"I get it. You know this is the first time we have gotten to know each other."

"Well you are weird and tend to be a jackass Colby."

"And you're a pain in the ass Nevaeh but you don`t hear me complaining."

Both start laughing siting there together they get up and go into the living room of the suite and decided to hang out order food and watch a movie. Colby enjoyed being around her but his mind was elsewhere as he worries about how his life is changing. How everyone is going to react especially his girlfriend. He only hopes that he can be the best dad to his unborn child. And how is this going to affect his career now as champion. Hopefully hunter doesn't punish him too bad for this. And hopefully his family will understand.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Nevaeh sits next to Colby eating their food and laughing about different things from their childhood. They kept laughing at telling funny stories from growing up.

"Seriously my mom used to get mad at me because we had a pool in the backyard and I would after being in the pool take my shorts off and come back into the house naked. She would get mad because we lived on the bottom of a hill in our small town so people can see me but it made sense to me and never be afraid."

"Hahahaha wow. Colby the nudist who knew. I don't have stories like that but I do have one of being with Penelope and her brothers and sitting in their room watching a movie and her brother Anthony kissed me. That Eric ran to our parents and told them like it was some big deal to them about our first kiss."

"Wow so you and Anthony were really close?"

"We were together since we all met at 3 years old. They are triplets so when Anthony died in the car crash it hurt them. He was my first kiss, my first love, and right before he died I hurt him by getting with this guy at an independent show."

"Oh, wow that's crazy. You always felt you would marry him, didn't you?"

"I did. When he died I thought my life was over."

"I'm sorry but hey now we have a new life to think about right. So, tell me stories about your dad and you."

"Well Dad and I used to when he would come home from the road go out to this diner down the street from the house and eat cheeseburgers and French fries. Then we would go try to see a movie or go out somewhere just us. He would go out of his way to spend time with me when off work that Joanie used to cry that he wasn't home. She never wanted me to be there at his home in our hometown. He would take me there and we would spend some time together for a few days but I remember she would cry when I was there because she wanted nothing to do with kids or have kids."

"Wow that's crazy. Well I better get some sleep and so should you." He gets up and gives her a hug and walks to his room.

He went back to his room and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. He sat down and grabbed his phone texting Joe and Jon. Even with being apart storyline wise they are still very close friends.

 **Hey, can you guys come to my room quick and talk to me please. - Colby**

 **Sure, on my way. - Joe**

 **Me too see you shortly. - Jon**

They come to his room a few minutes later and knock on the door. After he lets them in he sits back down on the couch.

"So, what's going on Colby that you have to call us from our room at 1am."

"This stays between us."

"Well remember when Nevaeh and I left the party a month ago and I told you guys how we had sex well….."

"Let me guess you got our girl pregnant Colby." Joe says.

"Yes, I did. We just found out and I am flipping out here."

"Why because you want to get an abortion?" Joe says.

"No because I am afraid I am going to be a terrible dad and what about everything else going on in my life right now."

"Well you did this and only you can work on it Colby. You better step up and be with her and your child. Am I saying be in a relationship with her only you two can decide that. But I am saying you need to be there for them. You will be a good dad. Just know it's understandable to be scared. We are here for you guys every step of the way." Joe says as he gives Colby a hug then walks out the door.

"He is right brother you got this." Jon says as he follows him out of the room.

Colby goes to lay down and his phone goes off. He looks at it to see a text from Nevaeh.

 **Thanks for being with me tonight. Like you said we will get through this together. Good night Colby. – Nevaeh**

 **Good night Princess and I will always be there. This is our baby together so it is our job to do this together. - Colby**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Nevaeh laid in her bed with her phone in her hand as she texts her best friend Penelope.

 **So, I did something stupid and crazy. - N**

 **Like what sleep with someone? - P**

 **Yes, I did. - N**

 **What! Woman who was it? Are you insane? - P**

 **It was Colby Lopez. It just happened the weekend of WrestleMania. It gets worse though. - N**

 **Like what are you pregnant or something. -P**

… **.. -N**

 **Nevaeh Holy mother of fuck. -P**

 **Yeah, I know I am scared out of my mind. -N**

 **Understandable honey I would be worried if you weren't scared. -P**

 **Well I am going to try and get some sleep. -N**

 **Night lotus call me in the morning. -P**

 **Night honey. -N**

The next morning, she woke up to someone knocking on her door. As she went to open there stood her father in a t-shirt and jeans. She moved to let him in to her room.

"Hey kid sorry for waking you but I figured maybe we could go get some food before we have to leave for the arena."

"Umm yeah let me just go get some clothes to get ready to go"

She walks from the living room to the bedroom of her suite and he went to the bathroom. As he goes in there he finds the pregnancy tests sitting still on the counter from the night before with the positive on the tests. He grabs toilet paper to grab one and bring it out to the living room where she was standing and when she saw what was in his hand she turned pale.

"What's this?"

"A pregnancy test dad."

"I know that but why is it in your bathroom."

"Because I took it."

"Nevaeh are you pregnant?" He says as he drops the test and sits on the couch.

"Yes I am." She says as she sits next to him and starts crying. He grabs her in his arms and just rubs her back soothing her as she cries.

"Hey kid it's okay we will all get through this, no matter what your family will be here for you always."

She wiped her eyes and he helped her up as they went down to the restaurant to have lunch. They both got burgers, fries, and some extra chicken strips for her because she was hungry. He started laughing watching her eat the food.

"So, when are you due?"

"I don't know yet I made an appointment for Friday."

"Well you better tell me and Steph what you find out. I texted her about it she says she will see you when she gets here and hug you."

"Thanks dad I know but I want to keep it between us for now until I find out more."

"That's fine kid just answers me one question."

"Okay I can do that."

As she says that she looks up to see Colby walking into the restaurant with Joe and Jon. She smiles when she sees them and they look over and smile at her. They are seated at the table next to her and hunter.

"So, what's the question dad?"

"Who's the child's father if you don't mind me asking?"

"Why dad so you can kill him?"

"No just want to know if he will step up and take care of the 2 of you."

She looks over at Colby who looks back at her too and then looks back at her dad. She shakes her head at her dad. As Colby looks back at the guys.

"It was just a guy from a one-night stand. I don't remember his name. We both were drinking so heavily that night and it just happened. I'm fine being a single mom to my child."

Colby just looks at her in shock. As the guys look at Colby. As he is about to say something her and hunter's food came and they started to eat. He grabbed his phone and texted her.

 **We need to talk later. I want to have a conversation with you about what was just said and about the doctor's appointment. -C**

 **Okay we will talk later. Sorry I didn't want to throw you under the bus just yet. -N**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Paul shakes his head at his daughter. As Colby looks over at Joe who mouths to him step up.

"I get it you want to be the strong one but it's hard being a single parent. If I didn't have your grandparents there to help me I wouldn't have made it."

"I know dad I know. I have the love of my friends and family that will be there for me and that's enough for me."

"So, the appointment on Friday do you want us to go with you?"

"No, it's okay I will call you and Stephanie afterwards. This is something I have to do alone."

"Okay lilttle one. Enough about this. How are adjusting to working here full time?"

"It's good I wanted to ask you about the job change you were talking about the other day?"

"Ahh yeah so we wanted to not only have you as my assistant but to start having you be the assistant to some of the wrestlers themselves. So, we wanted to start out with you working with our wwe champion."

"You want me to work with Colby? Why to keep him in check and make sure his pants stay on this time?" As she says this Colby looks over at her with a glare as the guys start laughing.

Paul looks over and sees the boys all there at the table.

"Hey boys. Think this one is funny?"

"Yeah she is goofy all right." Jon says as Neveah sticks her tongue out at him.

"As you were saying dad?"

"Well yes you will work with Colby. But you will also be working with Jon as well."

"Okay mox I can deal with."

"I know why we choose for you two have those two because they are moving into a big feud with each other again. We need you to handle them. So, you will be traveling house shows schedule now too."

"Okay I can do that."

"I also want you to travel with someone because I don't like you going alone."

"She can travel with me?" Colby instantly says as she looks over at him wide eyed.

"Perfect. Well kid lets wrap this up and get your bag to head out. We will see you boys at the arena."

They walked back to her room and she grabbed her bags because after the taping she would be flying home for a few days when her phone went off.

 **So, am I allowed to go to the appointment on Friday? -C**

 **Depends on if you can make it in enough time to get to the house show on Friday? -N**

 **I'm not needed on Friday. But I can fly in Thursday night and we can go together if you are okay with that? -C**

 **Yeah that's fine I want you to know I won't deny you this baby but as I said to my dad I have no problem raising the baby alone. -N**

 **I would never ask you to. I know what it means to not know my biological father but my dad and step dad have raised me to be a good man and to step up when I get a woman pregnant. -C**

 **What about your girlfriend? -N**

 **She is in Florida training every day. I am not seeing her this week. So, I can deal with her later right now I want to focus on you and the baby. -C**

 **Okay Colby I will see you Thursday night. We can go get dinner or something. -N**

Throughout the night at the arena Nevaeh worked non-stop making sure everything ran smoothly and started her work on getting the schedules for the two guys starting next week. She was worried about having to near Colby all the time with how her feelings for him have been growing deeper the past few days. She just judged it to her being pregnant and her hormones are already starting to go out of whack. Or was she really falling in love with a man who is already in a relationship? She walks over to the makeup area where her best friend was and since she didn't have someone there now to do hair or makeup for an employee Neveah sat in the chair in front of Penelope.

"I think I am falling for him."

"Well he is Tyler black or did you forget?"

"No, I didn't forget that is who he was."

"And what that means to you. You forget I am still the only one who knows about that."

"No, I remember what he means to me in the forms of my life but he will never remember because it doesn't mean as much to him."

"Honey trust me if he knew it would very much matter to him too." 

"Forget it that was the past anyways and this is the future and he has someone and I have this little reminder inside of me."

"The one from now or the one from then?"

"You know we don't talk about that. Not again can I face it."

"Will you ever tell him?"

"He doesn't remember so why should it matter?"

Penelope just shook her head at her best friend not knowing someone was standing nearby listening in on the conversation.


	9. chapter 9

Ch 9

Colby moves from the wall he was standing against listening to their conversation. He had to think back to what they were talking about when he called his friend Nick and asked if he remembered Nevaeh at all.

"Hey question for you. Do you remember some young girl named Nevaeh hanging around us during the indies? "

"Yeah lotus as we nicknamed her when she would get into the ring with us. I know she works for the wwe now with her friend Penelope. They hung out with us many times and you always wanted to be around her a lot."

As he is saying this it all starts to click for Colby on why she seemed so familiar to him. She was the teenager who he would be around before he met Leighla and would talk to ever night when myspace was still a thing. They stopped talking when he stopped using Myspace right around the time he got signed with the wwe. He stopped in shock as it all hit him at once.

"Alright man I will call you later I have to get ready for work."

He goes to his locker room where he sees Nevaeh already sitting there going over everything on her tablet. She had black rim glasses like he does and he laughs because with her long brown hair up in a ponytail she looks very much the nerdy girl everyone says she is. She is wearing a day to remember shirt with black pants. He laughs as he watches her and she looks up at him.

"what's up Colby?"

"Nothing you just really cute with those on."

"You've never seen me in my glasses before?"

"Nope so what's on the agenda today?"

"Well tonight you have a match against dolph and then it's travel back home for two days and then you have the weekend off so Sunday you can fly to where raw is being taped."

"Sounds like I can enjoy time with you and hangout."

"Wouldn't you like to see your friends, family or your girlfriend."

"Nope. I'd rather get to know you and hangout with you."

"Okay that's fine I guess. Just know I still live with my grandparents in Nashua, new Hampshire."

"Why haven't you moved out. "

"I couldn't do that to Brayden."

"who's Brayden?" Nevaeh looks at her tablet and then back at him.

"Get dressed you have opening promo." She says as she walks out of the dressing room and runs to another room. She couldn't believe she almost let it slip. She had to be careful about that before they finally met.

As she knocked on the door and the man who she was looking for opened the door with his blonde girlfriend sitting at the bench.

"What's up lotus where's the fire?" Jon Good also known as Dean Ambrose says.

"Can we talk about something that I confided in you years ago when we met when you were working for the indies."

"Is it about little bit?"

"Wait who's little bit?" Renee asks as jon and nevaeh just look at each other.

"Yes please help me."

"Renee is it okay that we talk alone. I won't bring you involved in this. Remember when I told you I had a history with this one that is between us."

"Okay yeah that's fine. Please talk to me when either of you are ready." She says as she kisses jon on the cheek and walks out of the dressing room. Nevaeh sits next to him on the bench.

"shoot kid."

"I almost admitted to him about Brayden. Like a fucking idiot. He asked to come with me to the doctor appointment. Because I know he told you. What am I going to do if they meet?"

"you don't tell him until he figures it out kid. I remember when we first met and how nervous you were about me meeting him."

"of course. I agreed to date you and even for those 3 months I was nervous for you two to meet. But he still loves you and so do I as one of my best friends. You know he still has the bear you won him."

"well the boy is cool and fun to hangout with. His mom is a badass too." Jon says as he nudges Nevaeh.

"yeah but what if I said that his dad is about to finally come into his life."

Jon drops the water he was drinking. As the two just stare at each other. She starts crying as he holds her. As thoughts race through his mind. One was certain he was going to hurt Colby if he fucks this up even more.


	10. ch 10

Ch 10

Jon calmed Nevaeh down long enough that he could finally talk to her again.

"So, you're telling me captain jackass Colby is Brayden's father?"

"You said it. I just can't believe that after all these years they are going to meet one another."

"Wait does your dad know who his dad is?"

"To my dad Anthony is his dad and that's all he has ever known is that his dad passed away. I couldn't tell my dad the truth hell if I tell him that I got pregnant by the same man now he would murder him."

Jon shook his head but also understood. Paul had given him shit at first when he found out Jon used to date her for 3 months but they were just best friends. She was the one who can get him to open up. He has been the man in Brayden life besides her grandfather and dad. So to him Colby better step up.

"Do you remember when we met?" Nevaeh said.

"You and Penelope came to czw them dragon gate."

"And you wouldn't take my shit and was even willing to get in the ring with me."

"I kicked your ass."

He started laughing. That was a fun day. When he begged her to join a show and wrestle him and she did. She showed him that she could stand on her own and didn't need her dad to do it. She explained how as a teen she worked in Chicago with cm punk, colt cabana, and many other indie guys there for years as a teen. He was so proud of her because she said who she was and didn't let her dad's game take over. When he met Brayden he remember the mom who loved her son so much and didn't take shit from anyone about being a young single mom. Brayden loved his mom and was a smart kid. He was also very much a hyper kid who loved wrestling but also loved any sport so she signed him up to anything she could. Jon stood up and grabbed her a water.

"can we call him and talk to him for a few minutes."

"yeah he is home from school give me a second and I will call his tablet."

She called up Brayden tablet and he instantly answered going on the screen. He smiled as he saw his mom and Jon.

"hey kid how was school?"

"awesome I passed my math test. And grandpa took me to baseball practice I have a game this weekend where I get to play. Mom will you be home to see me play?"

"yes I will be home my boy."

"I wish you could see me play Jon."

"I know kid your mom will send me the videos I am sure so I can see it."

"okay Jon I love you have a good show and kick Seth Rollins butt." Jon started laughing at Brayden.

"trust me kid he hasn't gone away from me just yet."

Jon and Nevaeh waved bye to Brayden and went to get ready for the show. Jon was always her voice of reason. He knew her too well and now it is time for her to face that man and bring him home to see the new baby. And to finally meet their boy. She just hoped this didn't blow up in her face and he will step up like he says and not run away because she doesn't know how to be a single mom to two. She struggles now as a single mom now.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Nevaeh got an early flight before Colby was to get in so that she can see her son Brayden. She went to pick him up from school and took him to go get some dinner just them. He was getting older and looking more like his father with his dark brown hair and brown eyes. All he had of her was her smile. They went walking around after going to their favorite diner for dinner.

"So kid mom has a friend coming to visit tomorrow morning since mom has to go to a doctors appointment."

"Nana pat was saying something about that you weren't feeling good mom."

"Yeah well I wanted to wait till the doctor confirmed it to tell you but you know how we had a conversation that one day I should give you a little brother or sister? Well mama might be doing just that bud."

"Will the baby's dad be in their life mom?"

"Is that what you want more than anything is the baby's dad to be there?"

"Yeah I mean Daniel dad is even in his life and his parents aren't together. All my friends have a dad. All I have is papa and grandpa Paul."

"You've got Jon and Jon loves you a lot kid."

"Yeah but Jon isn't my dad and you two won't ever be together anymore more mom."

"Honey we were better at being friends. Jon and I will always be friends and he will always be here for you."

"Yeah I just I guess since I am turning 10 soon I am missing having a dad."

"I know kid I hope one day to give you a dad who will love you as much as I do."

She said getting him to walk to the car so they could go back home to her grandparents house. After they got home she had Brayden go play some video games before he had to get ready for bed after he finished his homework. She sat down with her grandparents at the table.

"So Colby will be flying in by 5am so I will be meeting him at the airport to bring him here."

"What time is your appointment?" Pat asked.

"3 in the afternoon so that gives him time to sleep. I know you guys are disappointed in me."

"Don't go starting that again kid. We are never disappointed in you. We love our grandchildren and great grandchildren all the same." Paul sr said to her.

"So there was something I wanted to talk about and confess to before he gets here and that is not only involving Colby but it involves Brayden too and you both have to promise me that you will not tell dad let me tell him in my time."

"Okay you know we are family here but we promise. You have always known more than anything I hate to keep things from your father but he would handle things better if they are from you." Pat said.

"Well you know how I had left Anthony for the summer after he went and hooked up with Kristina behind my back."

"Yes that was the summer you got pregnant with Brayden."

"Well I went with Penelope to the wrestling shows at that time and was hanging out with some of the wrestlers there. I hooked up with a guy by the name of Tyler black as he was known in the indies."

"Tyler black why does that name sound familiar in a conversation before." Paul said.

"Because Tyler black is now known as Seth Rollins. Or Colby Lopez."

"Are you saying what I think your saying right now?"

"Yes the father of my potential baby right now is actually Brayden father."

She broke down crying in her grandmothers arms as the weight of the world felt like it was slowly being lifted but a new fear was emerging. How was he going to react to being with her but also seeing their son for the first time. Only time will tell. For now her focus was on getting some rest before she left to the airport to pick him up and they go to the doctor appointment.


End file.
